


Let Go

by mac012



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac012/pseuds/mac012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a few things Clarke had never experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aryousavvy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aryousavvy), [serpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpi/gifts).



She had never come from oral before. 

It just felt like she was almost there… but could never quite get over the edge. 

But there was a new thrill rushing through her heated body as she looked down at Lexa’s kohl covered eyes between her legs. 

Her tongue ran through her sex, flicking mercilessly over her clitoris, repeatedly, unforgivingly. 

Lexa’s nails dug into her thighs, leaving deep, harsh marks. 

The pain from her grip just excited her more. 

She couldn’t believe they were here, in this position, after such a short period of time. She had stormed in to Lexa’s tent, she had been shouting at her, furious. Lexa had sent some Grounders to spy on her, thinking she wouldn’t realise. 

Turned out, Lexa just wanted to know if Clarke really _was_ fucking Bellamy. 

Lexa had stalked towards her, enraged. Clarke’s defiance had only angered her further, she figured they were about to fight when Lexa had thrown her to the ground. Clarke had moved to get up when she was shoved backwards against the dirt, Lexa had then pinned her down with her own body, driving down against her. Clarke was shocked, and more than a little turned on. Lexa’s dark eyes had stared down at her with a need that she had never seen before. On anyone. 

She had been lifted up with ease, and Lexa placed her on her throne. Clarke was almost embarrassed when the Commander began to pull off her trousers. 

She had never come from someone else’s mouth. 

She had never felt comfortable enough to let herself go. She’d been self conscious, uncomfortable, and felt like her partner was doing it just because they felt they had to. 

But as she looked down at Lexa - she could see the desperation and urgency. Lexa _wanted to taste_ her, to put her mouth on her. She knew from the way her hands gripped and pulled at her legs, spreading her open, dipping her tongue down to her hole to suck up her wetness that Lexa had _really wanted to do this to her_. 

Clarke had let her - thinking that she was going to do one of two things: 

She would pull her away a couple of minutes into it. 

Or - 

She would fake her orgasm. 

She stared down into Lexa’s face. She stared back with haunted eyes, tainted with arousal. She sucked and pulled at her clit, lashing her tongue across the tip. Her hands edged up higher and higher on her thighs. 

“Clarke… you taste good… I w-want…” 

Well, this was interesting. Lexa seemed to be… hesitant, shy almost. Clarke had never seen her like this, let alone stumble over words. She had only ever seen her speak with confidence, smoothly. 

Or say nothing at all. 

“Lexa… don’t ask… just… just do whatever you want.” Clarke’s voice was low and husky, she was surprised at how aroused she sounded. 

And then she felt it. Two fingers drive up slowly inside her. 

“Uhn!” She cried out, clawing desperately at the back of Lexa’s head. The tongue on her clit was making her hole clench tightly around her intruding fingers. 

She had never come with anyone else. 

But Lexa was haunted and full of desire aimed solely at Clarke. Her body was taut, wound up, she was riled up and primal. Clarke stared into her eyes, involuntarily clenching at the Commander’s onslaught, she could actually see the effect her body’s reaction had on Lexa. Lexa’s eyes widened, her pupils fully blown with arousal. 

She was so turned on by Clarke’s tightness that she pulled her mouth away momentarily to take a breath, to try and calm her body. She was shivering, she was on fire, she felt like she could run for miles and never stop. In that moment, she could take down entire armies by herself. 

She saw her fingers buried inside the blonde and her body broke out in chills. She moved back quickly, closing her mouth around the blonde’s swollen clit. 

Clarke’s body thrust forward. 

She had never felt comfortable enough to come with anyone else. 

She’d never understood why. 

But Lexa, between her legs, was completely free. She had let go, she didn’t care, she was taking, drinking, sucking, licking everything that Clarke had to give her. 

And she was craving more. 

As Clarke thrust once against Lexa’s mouth, she swore she heard the Grounder growl. Lexa slowly pulled her fingers out, leaving the tips in. The blonde, powerful, young, Sky Princess dropped her head forward, her body feeling empty, her hole clenching at nothing as the brunette’s tongue continued flicking back and forth relentlessly over her clit. 

“ _Inside_ … God… I need you _inside me_ …” She breathed out. 

Lexa obliged. How could she not? 

She pumped her fingers, driving her whole body forward, straight inside the blonde as hard as she physically could. Clarke wasn’t a screamer, so she bit her lip down hard, groaning and gasping in effort as she was slammed back against the seat of the throne. 

Clarke’s hands clutched the Commander’s boney, wiry, muscular shoulders. 

Lexa’s head pulled back for a moment. 

It was lewd, the view before her. Her arousal literally _dripping_ from the dark girl’s chin. She slipped her fingers out, and then pushed them back in, and then slid out again. Lexa watched Clarke’s face closely, her own mouth slightly open as she licked her tongue across her lips, tasting Clarke as she fucked her. 

She wanted to see Clarke as she made her fall apart, as she made her resolve slip, her control fall out of her hands. She wanted to have everything to do with giving Clarke this single moment of nothing-but-pleasure. She deserved it. She was selfless, and never thought of herself. 

Clarke had never been able to let go with anyone. 

But her mind was quickly going somewhere, where the only thing she knew was Lexa. 

“Clarke…” Lexa growled lowly. She fucked her deeply, and with purpose. She was soaked, so wet, it was obscene, but Lexa’s body shook and shivered with excitement. The pure arousal displayed in the Commander’s eyes was nothing but a form of encouragement. The way her body was trying to push against Clarke’s as hard as she could enthralled the blonde. Excited her in a way she had never been before.

“I don’t know if I can…” Clarke gasped out as those fingers were thrust inside her, Lexa’s muscles protruding and flexing with the action. She was desperate, she was on the edge, and she just wanted to let go. 

But Lexa wouldn’t stop, Clarke doubted she _could_ stop. 

The Commander closed her mouth over Clarke’s swollen clitoris again, and all of a sudden something clicked for Clarke. Her eyes locked on Lexa’s. Her dark, soulful, and desperately haunted eyes were fixated on her. She looked focused, and like everything she had ever done was hinged on this moment. Clarke’s chest heaved up and down as she struggled to breathe. Her head slammed backwards on throne and she cried out. 

Her hole clenched tightly around Lexa’s fingers as she hung for a few, delicious, amazing seconds on the precipice, and then she was coming. Her hands drove into Lexa’s hairline, nails digging into the Commander’s skull, begging her, clawing at her to never stop. She was finally coming, she was finally letting go. 

“Lexa…!” She breathed out, her voice hitching, her breathing harsh and stilted. She wished she could communicate everything to her in that moment, she wished she could make her understand that she was _letting go_ , for the first time. 

Ever.

Clarke never stopped staring into Lexa’s eyes, and Lexa never stopped staring back. Her expression took on one of agony, urgency and need as she felt the other woman coming around her fingers, her wetness dripping into her mouth, the sheen of sweat on her skin from the effort of her body being made to orgasm with the Commander. 

Clarke realised, she never stood a chance. 

She slumped backwards against the throne, her body shivering and twitching in the aftermath of her orgasm. Lexa, slowly, tenderly pulled her fingers out. Finally breaking eye contact, she looked down at Clarke’s arousal, at her sex. 

She looked back up at the blonde, her expression full of need. She leaned upwards, placing soft but deep kisses on Clarke’s lips. Her arms slipped under the blonde, and she carried her over to her bed, like she was weightless. 

Clarke knew she had never fallen for someone so fast before.


End file.
